Strange and New Mechs.
by wolfsdragoon
Summary: G- because nothing really bloody happens but good story. Planet attacked by strange new mechs


Great Wasteland, Sector three.  
Nurksvill, Continent of Zakuras  
1/14/3060  
1400  
  
Stepping gingerly around the corner of a flat the giant 55-ton centurion strolled down the street. The giant came to an intersection and stopped. The head turned to the left slightly. The torso bent over and out came the left hand. The hand grabbed the side of the small skyscraper so that the autocannon came to bear. The building crumbled a bit and that was to be expected. Wolf's Dragoon looked down the empty street to see a pair of footprints heading straight into a building. Wolf knew that was what he was after. He aimed at the office tower with the cannon and fired. Even before the rounds left their barrel he had the mech' moving. His audio sensors picked up the shattering glass and the crumbling rock as the mech' headed through intersection. He turned into the street and bounded to the building. Coming to an abrupt halt he slammed his fist into the hole he had just made. His cockpit(the head) was high enough to see over the building and into the next street. The rear half of the building collapsed as a squat looking mech fell off its perch in the building and into the next street.  
"I have a sneaker!" Wolf reported to his team. His regiment was assigned to scour the nearly attacked city for 'sneakers' or Fly Foxes. These squat mechs hung their cockpits low and carried small repeating pulse lasers. These guns packed enough punch to cripple an equal sized commando.  
Wolf shifted his mech so the arm crashed through the rest of the building bringing it crashing down on the smaller mech. This mech had begun to stand up but was caught off guard and crashed again. Wolf pulled the arm out of the last of the building bringing it down on his legs. Minor damage won't kill me. He reassured himself. He brought the PPC on his right arm to bear.  
"If you don't surrender I will kill you!"  
"Yeah and what are you going to do about him?" The small mech gestured with his free laser, which was obviously malfunctioned. Wolf turned his mech and saw a giant almost mammoth sized mech coming down the street to his right. Leaving his target he turned to face his opposer.  
"Uh I need assault back up!!!! Guys?" He called out but received only static. The other mech approached into long range.   
Knowing that this was probably not a good idea to stick around with those missiles and the PPC on the mech, Wolf keyed in the jump jets. Igniting them he whizzed up and over the Mech. He landed only three blocks away, behind the behemoth, but he figured that judging by it size it would have a hard time following. His sensors showed a group of unidentified small mechs racing toward him.  
"Oh boy." He mumbled to no one in particular. He forced his bruised and battered mech into a sprint. "Two more corners and I should be out of the maze!" He jogged around a corner only to come crashing into a small mech. Both fell. He judged the little one had probably been knocked out of the battle but he thought it unlikely. He righted his mech and kicked the little mech out of the way. Up on a high rise we saw two more short mechs. His sensors labeled them buzzards.  
"JOYS!" he said. The two mechs jumped into the air and swooped toward him. Running hard he dashed under them as balls of fire ignited the buildings around him. He made it to the last turn and came crashing around it. Tripping over a dead/dying Daikyu he landed hard. He felt sharp pain as the straps holding him to the couch bruised his shoulders. When his mech was righted he was staring right up an A.C. muzzle.  
"Die scum!" Came over the communications channel from the opposing Challenger. Wolf heard screams coming with it and he didn't even realize those where his. He reached instantly for the ejection handle. He yanked hard and saw a red fire coming from the barrel. Then his brain shut off. The cannon blazed away at the headless mech for a few minuets. The mech was flung around like a rag doll. Finally coming to a forever rest on the Daikyu's cockpit.  
The enemy mech turned, its massive cannon still firing, but this time at a much different target. There was a small short funny looking mech. It was bigger than an Elemental and yet smaller than a Commando was. Definitely. The arms protruded stiffly from the torso and it hobbled quickly around on a pair of one jointed legs. The arms had no first but ended in flame throwing stumps.  
The smaller mech, if you could call it that, whizzed around close to the ground not much higher than the twisted legs of the fallen Centurion and the Daikyu. The mech only stood still for a second when it ignited its flamers. But even that was too long. The other mechs A.C. ripped it to shreds. The massive fireball that came next incinerated the pilot if he had managed to eject.  
The trees on the far end of the clearing parted and several new mechs came into the clearing. The largest of them was an On-Looker. Its boxy right shoulder mounted SRMs fired several rounds at the three mediums chasing it. The nearest medium fell hard to the ground as its leg and its arm were blown clear off. The PPC on the left hand finished the poor medium off.  
One of the mediums tried to jump a D.F.A. on the bigger mech. The Challenger aimed high firing its pulse lasers straight into the cockpit of the medium. The FlatTop came crashing down on the remains of a third medium.  
Two more, the last two, crashed into the clearing. They had deadly gauss rifles pointed at the weaker legs of the Allied On-Looker. They were short, very short, but very deadly. They were bulldogs. They mounted gauss rifles an E.C.M. swiet, and a pulse laser.  
In they came bounding to the rear of the On-Looker. They fired several shots at the upper torso but they kept their gauss' aimed low. They seemed to not notice a smaller mech stumble its way into the clearing.  
The new comer came bounding up to the nearest Bulldog, and kicked. The newcomer mech wasn't much higher than the Bulldogs. It carried much the same armament to, but with the addition of a pair of light A.C.s and a small laser.  
The kicked Bulldog fell back on its haunches startled by the mechs prompt kick. By the time it got back to its feet and found the new target it was too late. The Converter, was nearly twenty mech paces away and had inverted its torso. This move brought the head mounted A.C.s to bear on the poor bulldog. Even with its targets impaired movement the damaged bulldog had no chance against the rapid fire A.C.s.  
It backed slowly up. Waiting, its heat high apparently and its gauss ammo low. The attack never came.... From the Converter. The battlemech lurched forward as the giant On-Looker kicked it in its rear hard. The On-Lookers foot claws dug into the weaker back armor and gutted the smaller mech.  
Its partner was also disposed of with a rearward volley of A.C. fodder from the Challenger. The Dual kill symbolized the end of the raid. The bigger mechs retreated. They pulled back to points unknown. Their dropships leaving orbit quickly. Their Jumpships leaving system soon after. All trace of them, besides what was left on the ground and several MIAs, was gone. But this was not to last.  



End file.
